


Anchor

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Luke Skywalker Is An Asshole, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining Poe Dameron, Protective Poe Dameron, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After an unexpected development in Kylo’s life, Poe decides to repay a favor Kylo did him in his way.





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd. I hope you like it!

It was sometime after what Poe called That Incident With Kylo’s Booze that he learned something about Kylo: he apparently had family problems. Well, that wasn’t exactly news. Poe knew that Kylo and his mother, for some reason, had an estranged relationship, and that Kylo’s uncle had walked out of Kylo’s life for God-knew-what-reason, but there was a new development, judging by how Kylo’s right hand was gripping the counter until the knuckles turned white. Kylo looked like he was really, really trying to resist throwing his phone across the room…and finally relaxed, looking more worn out than anything when he saw Poe.

“My uncle,” Kylo said, saying each word like it was pulling teeth, “Thinks that he can just waltz back into my life after being out of it for *years*.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I just…I don’t know why.”

Poe nodded, cautiously. “Bit not good?”

“Not really,” Kylo said. “I mean…I don’t have good memories of him. He had shit he took out on me, then Mom and Dad. Even though we didn’t do anything to him.”

He looked so alone, so vulnerable. Hesitantly, Poe reached out across the counter and lightly touched his hand. He didn’t catch the way that Kylo’s breathing hitched as he did it.

“I’m sorry,” Poe said. “You deserved better.” Somehow, he wished that he could kiss Kylo’s broken wings back together. Mend him, as Kylo had done before for him when he was worrying, under a booze-induced haze, if he was good enough. He had been drunk when he’d tried cuddling Kylo (apparently), but…well, drunk actions, sober thoughts in his case. (Poe didn’t know if it was the case with others)

“Thank you,” Kylo said.

“Anything,” Poe said. “You know what? We’re going to watch a stupid movie together. Like…we could use something stupid right now.” It was weird, but it was like he hated seeing Kylo in pain. Not like he reveled in Kylo’s suffering before, but it was like when Kylo hurt, Poe hurt too.

Kylo smiled. “No complaints from me.” And just seeing Kylo smiling, even for a moment…it was worth it.


End file.
